


kiss the bf

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: kiss him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	kiss the bf

Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and Matt gets to just watch his handsome boyfriend sleep for a bit.

 

Things can get hectic from time to time, and if you add on the fact that he doesn’t exactly get the most sleep in the world, Matt totally deserves as many quiet moments as he wants.  And what better way to relax than watching the morning sun creep into their room in such a way that Jeremy looks like even more of an angel than usual?

 

Watching Jeremy’s chest rise and fall, Matt let his mind just drift around for a bit.  This soon found him a pile of confusion and pure unfiltered gay love, trying his best to keep a straight face lest the cause of it wake up around now.  He really had a hard time grasping how any of this happened, despite all the time, despite how much people tell him they’re perfect for each other, de-

 

His spiral of self-doubt got interrupted by Jeremy wiggling closer to him, and, cracking his eyes open a little, reminded Matt of the more important question; why  _ is _ Jeremy so cute?

 

Matt had to blink a couple times at that radiant smile before he could remember how to talk.  “Want anything for breakfast?”

 

Jeremy thought, and grinned at Matt.  “... Your face?”

 

He wasn’t sure what he expected from someone who just woke up, but still turned towards the ceiling in an attempt to escape that affectionate stare.  “That’s not very nutritious.”

 

Jeremy propped himself up on his elbow to look at Matt better again.  “Hey, people have sweets for breakfast sometimes.”

 

Well, he was pretty happy about this whole thing, but Matt still raised an eyebrow.  “It’s not our anniversary or anything, is it?”

 

Laughing, Jeremy flopped back down next to Matt.  “What, I can’t say nice things about my boyfriend any other day?”

 

Matt rolled over and nuzzled his cheek.  “Not without me thinking you want something.”

 

Jeremy moved away slightly and lightly kissed Matt’s nose.  “Love you.”

 

Cupping his cheek, Matt gave a kiss on the lips back.  “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this off and on for months as a comfort now what am i 2 do when i am lonely in the night time .


End file.
